1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector module and, more particularly, to a connector module having a function of detecting the connection of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connectors of most electronic devices do not have a detecting function. When an external device is plugged into an electronic device, the communication protocol between the electronic device and the external device or programs capable of exchanging a predetermined control signal or character between the electronic device and the external device are usually used to notify whether the external device is plugged into the electronic device. However, not all devices have the function of actively exchanging the predetermined signal or character initially. Further, when the system is closed or enters into the power saving mode, the method that confirms whether the external device is connected to the electronic device via telecommunication transmission is inapplicable.
A conventional plug detecting device is disclosed, and it detects whether an external device is connected via a metal piece disposed at a circuit board and electrically connected to a signal processing unit. Since the metal piece should be very close to the connector of the plug detecting device to allow the plug of the plugged external device to contact the metal piece further to change the potential of the metal piece, the circuit board provided with the metal piece also should be disposed closely to the opening of the connector. In this way, the position of disposing the circuit board goes against the design of stacking a plurality of connectors. The design of directly disposing the metal piece at the circuit board is possible to make the connector and the metal piece have bad contact.